She loves me
by T Ann Welch
Summary: Harm has a plan
1. Chapter 1

She Loves Me

Mac had been in a bad mood all week and now the Admiral was saying that they were all going to do karaoke that night. He said it was to take their minds off of work and have a little fun. All Mac wanted to do was go home and stay there until Monday. And the guy that thinks that he is the one for her will be there. It was times like this that she missed Harm more than before. This time him being gone was harder than all the other times. Maybe it was because they were dating.

Meanwhile outside of JAG

Harm hated hiding the fact that he was coming home from Mac and that he would be in a different command come Monday. But he had a surprise for her and to tell her would have ruined that. The last 6 months had made him realize that he did not want to just be dating Mac he wanted to come home to her every night as his wife. So when he learned two weeks ago that he was being reassigned to JAG headquarters but not in the same command as Mac he know what he had to do. First he called AJ to ask for his help as he knew that there was no way to pull off his plan with him. As for his plan he had it all planned out, the ring (AJ was going to bring it with him), the dress whites and gold wings that are overrated, and himself of course.

At the same time AJ office

AJ was taking a break from staring at his computer screen and seen that the man of the night was hiding out of sight of everyone but him. AJ had to laugh at the memory of this morning's meeting when he said that it was an order to go to karaoke tonight. He thought if he just made Mac go to the bar it might give something away and he also knew that there were a few people that Harm would love to have there too. Now to get Mac to go home so that the man of the night could get what he needed and get ready. Another issue comes to his mind how was he going to get Mac to wear something nice. Damn it Rabb why is it my job to make sure your girlfriend looks nice. Harriet might be of some help but could she keep her mouth shut about why.

"Lt. Simms would like to speak with you sir." AJ looked at his phone he did not remember asking for Lt. Simms

"Send her in Tiner. At easy Lt. What did you wish to talk to me about?"

"Sir I was wondering what the dress code was going to be for tonight. I was Googling the place and it is a higher end place. So I am not sure if I should wear jeans or what. I am sorry sir. I do not want to feel out of place."

AJ had not even thought of what the place was when Harm had told him where he wanted to propose to Mac at. "Thank you for asking Lt Simms and I think cocktail should work.' Laughing when he saw the look of shock on Harriets face. "Yes Lt I do know other dress codes then the ones the Navy has. Now if you would be so kind as to tell everyone that I have an announcement to make. And can you tell Mac to wear the blue dress"

"Sir?"

"Harriet please do not ask why. I do not have time for all of that right now."

"Yes, sir" Harriet walked out to tell the staff the Admiral had an announcement to make.

After Harriet left AJ looked out the window again and he could see that Harm was looking for a better place to hide. Picking up his phone he dialed Harm's number.

"Command Rabb." Harm was trying not to be seen by the cars passing by.

"Command I see that you made it home safe. Also there is a backdoor into the building you can use it and be a little more hidden. I will call you when the coast is clear."

"Thank you sir."

"Attention on deck." Tiner yelled as AJ walked out of his office.

"At ease. I am letting everyone go home early tonight to get ready for this evening. I am sure that Lt Simms has spread the word that the dress code for tonight is cocktail and the address for tonights get together. Dismissed."

Mac's Office

"Ma'am sorry did not mean to scare you." Harriet said as she saw Mac jump.

"It is ok Harriet I was just trying to decide if there was a way to get out of this thing tonight. I just want to hide at home until Monday. Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I brought the kids over to your house before we leave tonight."

Mac thought about it for a moment after the day she had she would love nothing more then to cuddle with her godchildren. "How about this you bring them over with your dress and I can watch them as you get ready. And maybe you can help me decide what dress to wear."

"Ok Mac. And I think I have an idea of what dress you can wear. See you in a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

She Loves Me Part 2

Harm was standing in the kitchen of the place where he told AJ to hold the karake at. It was the first time he was glad that Frank owned a business in DC. He still had to get his dress whites on but just watching everyone come in was fun. He had to laugh when he thought of all the planning this night held one call to his mom and she had it planned out.

Flashback

After Harm found out he was going home he called the Admiral to make sure what he was planning would be alright and talk though other details of his plan. Then he called his mom about his plans and to ask to use Frank's business. He also knew that with it being a more fancy looking place that the Admiral would have the right dress code. He really did not Mac to regret if she wore jeans even if they did fit her just right. Harm and his mom planned the whole thing out over the next two weeks.

End of Flashback

Harm was starting to think this was a bad idea as he watched everyone show up. A lot of what ifs started going through his head. What if she did not love him, what if this is not what she wanted. It was then that Harm heard a voice behind him.

"She would not have agreed to the baby deal if she did not love you in some way and she is not going to say no son she waited for you this long." Harm turned around to see who was talking but no one was there. He really needed to get this over with so that voice would go away.

Harm took one last look at the door and almost forgot how to breath. Mac had walked in and was wearing the dress from the first date. It showed just the right amount of skin to make him want more. He has no idea how he stopped himself from jumping into bed with her that night.

"She is beautiful and that dress suits her just right." Harm heard his mom say. "Now you get your six in gear and get changed."

"Yes Ma'am"


End file.
